Dance With Me
by Gracie Face
Summary: What happens if Tyler and Andie are twins? What happens when their both as bad as each other? What happens when they meet Chase and Nora? Rewrite of old story with the same title.


Andie moved her hips against Jake so her bum was brushing his crotch with every movement; he tightened his grip on her waist his lips brushing against her neck. She giggled as he whispered in her ear and one of his hands made their way up her blue strapped top. Andie glanced around the room her eyes landing on her twin brother Tyler was currently pressing a girl up against a wall, the girl's leg up round Tyler's waist. She rolled her eyes at her brother's behaviour thinking to herself that it probably wasn't much better behaviour than her own. Andie's stomach tightened as she noticed that Tyler was under the watchful eye of PJ who was sitting across the room with various friends.

Upstairs Skinny was questioning his brother Mac about the whereabouts of Tyler and Andie.

"Where do you think they are? They live on the dance floor" responded Mac turning his attention back to the girl who was nibbling at his neck. Skinny huffed at his brother's lack of attention before winding his way through the crowd of people to make his way downstairs. He scanned the room looking for his older friends as a loud shout came from the centre of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" yelled PJ in Tyler's face, he had a tight grip on Tyler's shirt and was holding him against the wall.

"Oh come on PJ we were just dancing" laughed the girl tensely her hand moving to PJ's arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your name on it" smirked Tyler, unfazed by PJ's aggressive behaviour. The cheerful atmosphere that had been present minutes ago had been replaced with a tense mood. Andie made her way through the people crowded around the scene ignoring Jake's protests.

"Why don't you lay off PJ" snapped Andie appearing at her brother's side.

"Look here you little slut, just continue fucking that guy and let the big boys get on with it" snarled PJ glaring at the small girl.

"Don't be hating cause you can't dance" said Andie shrugging making sure she was irritating PJ. She was and seconds later PJ launched himself at Andie who immediately began fighting back. Tyler jumped into action attempting to pull PJ off of Andie which just meant he was becoming more involved in the fight. The ramble that was happening downstairs had caused Mac to run down to see what was happening, suspecting that his friends would be involved. He tackled the three to the ground pulling Andie and Tyler up and over to one side of the room. The three out of breath teens turned to face PJ, who had drawn out a gun out of his pocket. The room froze.

"You think you're so smart" snapped PJ pointing his gun at Tyler spitting blood onto the floor.

"Let's get out of here. Come on D, Ty. Skinny let's go" said Mac in a panic shoving Tyler and Andie towards the door, Skinny scuttled after them.

"You feel like because you're a white boy you gotta overcompensate or something?" asked Mac exasperated as they walked away from the house.

"Oh come on Mac. You heard what he said to Andie didn't you?" said Tyler shrugging his shoulders.

"I can protect myself you know. Don't need my twin brother doing it for me" said Andie frowning at her brother.

"Yeah well you might want to grow a couple of inches before we let you take on PJ by yourself" laughed Mac waving his hand over the top of Andie's head to emphasise how short she was; Andie laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah I mean give it a couple of months and even I'll be taller than you" chuckled Skinny.

"You wish"

"Woah wait" hissed Mac holding his arms out stopping only Tyler in his tracks, his raised arm almost knocked Andie's snapback off her head. Skinny ignored his older brother's warning and picked some rubbish off the road to launch at PJ's car. Thankfully the car was already heading round the corner and Skinny's aim was awful.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Andie an eyebrow raised.

"Am I the only one not trying to get us killed?" asked Mac.

"Oh come on I ain't scared of him. I ain't scared of you two and I'm definitely not scared of you shorty" laughed Skinny running away as Andie began moving towards him.

"Then why you running?" asked Andie as she, Tyler and Mac began running after Skinny. There was a huge crash as something Tyler had thrown hit a window, the teens stopped.

"Well done Ty" sighed Andie sarcastically as they followed Skinny over to the broken window.

"What is this place?" asked Mac looking up at the huge building in front of them.

"It's a school look I'll show you" said Skinny kicking in the rest of the window and disappeared through it.

"Skinny" sighed Mac in disbelief looking at Andie and Tyler for support.

"Go get him he's your brother" laughed Tyler shaking his head. Mac slid through the window after Skinny, both Andie and Tyler followed not being able to resist the opportunity.

"You twat" snapped Andie pushing Tyler off her, brushing the dirt of her clothes.

"Love you too" called Tyler following her through the door.

They explored the school laughing at a trophy cabinet and a board filled with pictures of snobby looking teens.

"Look at the size of his nose" exclaimed Andie pointing at one boy while laughing.

"Wow, the poor guy" said Mac sympathetically not being able to hold back a chuckle himself. They both turned at the sound of a door opening behind them relieved to see that it was just Tyler being nosey. He slipped through the door Skinny following close behind him.

"Wow" said Andie as she entered the auditorium, amazed at the size of place. Skinny had already started messing around with Mac when she hopped up onto the stage. The noise they were making increased as they all began trashing the stage; things were falling over, there were crashes and bangs. Then all of a sudden the light flashed on and a voice rang out 'Stop where you are'. A security guard jumped on Mac tackling him to the floor. Andie ducked down behind a set of drums glancing at Tyler who was hiding behind a clothes rack. Fear was written across both their faces as they watched Skinny sneak quietly out of the room.

"Go" mouthed Tyler at Andie before he launched himself at the security guard that was holding Mac down. Tyler and the guard rolled over onto the floor meaning that Mac was free to run.

"Go Mac go" yelled Tyler as the security guard pinned him down, Andie ran and joined Mac's side. "Go". Mac began to run out, "Go D just go". Andie followed Tyler's instructions but not quick enough there were noises coming from outside the theatre. Before Andie could reach the door more guards were flooding in and Tyler were being hand cuffed.


End file.
